Give me a Chance
by MamaLover
Summary: Jade se enamora de Tori, pero no sabe como decircelo. Un show en Hollywood Arts es su oportunidad para decirlo. POV Jade.


"**Give me a chance" **

**Atención! Esta historia es fem-lash (mujer-mujer) si no te gusta no lo leas. Esta historia es Jori (Tori x Jade) , y por cierto POV de Jade, comenzamos.**

No sé cuando deje de odiarla, quizá nunca la odie y siempre trate de alejarla de mí por no querer aceptarlo. Fui una tonta, ella siempre estuvo ahí para mí y la alejaba, aunque siempre estaba conmigo, nunca se alejo de mí. Ah Tori, siempre tan dulce y tierna y siempre para mí.

Ahora es mí momento, el momento para brillar y decirle lo que siento. El sábado hay una presentación musical en H.A. y pienso dedicarle una canción que diga lo que siento.

Los días se fueron rápidos y ya había elegido mi canción y la había ensayado todos los días. Por alguna razón, Tori no quiso cantar en el show. Pero mejor para mí, era buena oportunidad.

Estaba a punto de salir al escenario, con todos viéndome, rápidamente encontré a André, y donde está el, esta Tori. La ubique moviendo unos centímetros mi cabeza hacia el asiento de la izquierda. Y también estaban Beck, Cat y Robbie, junto con Rex.

Di una última mirada hacia Tori y comenzó a sonar la música de la canción que iba a cantar. En un momento pensé en retirarme y olvidarme de esto, pero recordé que quería que Tori supiera lo que siento por ella, y me puse a cantar.

**I know im not perfect, i know i got issues.**

**I know that I got a sordid past, and yeah some bad tatoos.**

**I'm not a model, I'm not a saint.**

**I'm sorry but I am just not sorry, 'cuse I swear and 'cuse I drink.**

Me dejo llevar por todo lo que siento y lo que le quiero decir, lo que quiero ahora es que lo sepa.

**Maybe its about the time… To let all of the love back in the light.**

**Maybe its about the perfect place… To let go and forget about the hate.**

**Love into the light.**

Era momento para que ella supiera que la amo pero tenia que terminar la cancion.

**I know we're different, baby thats life.**

**But all of these diffrences, they make me fell all right.**

**And I've got this question, yeah.**

**Been burning through my head.**

**Can we all get over ourselves, and just stop talking shit?**

Dios, ella sonrie y siento que me falta el aire y que en cualquier momento voy a caer. No puedo dejarme ver asi enfrente de todos, tomo aire y vuelvo a la cancion.

**Maybe its about the time… To let all of the love back in the light.**

**Maybe its about the perfect place… To let go and forget about the hate.**

**Love into the light.**

**All of the shit talk, yeah all the cheatter,**

**Cuts like a knife and kills like a dagger. Love into the light.**

**All that I am, yeah all that I'm after.**

**Love in this life its what really matters.**

**Love into the light.**

**Maybe its about the time… To let all of the love back in the light.**

**Maybe its about the perfect place… To let go and forget about the hate.**

**Love into the light.**

**All of the shit talk, yeah all the cheatter,**

**Cuts like a knife and kills like a dagger. Love into the light.**

**All that I am, yeah all that I'm after.**

**Love in this life its what really matters.**

**Love into the light.**

Termine la cancion y todos aplaudieron y se levantaron de sus asientos. Fue genial haber cantado todo esto aun no lo podia creer. Di las gracias a todos y me fui del escenario.

Estaba sentada tranquilamente en el camerino cuando abrieron la puerta, era Tori.

-Jade, la cancion fue asombrosa.

-Gracias, Vega.- Dije algo sonrojada.

-La cancion tiene algo especial, es decir, se la dedicaste a alguien?

-Hum, si. Algun problema?

-Claro que no, solo quiero saber a quien se la dedicaste.

-No puedes saber.

-Por que?

-No te conviene.

-Por favor Jade.

-No.

-Fue a Beck.- Dijo algo… no lo se… triste.

-No, a ese bastardo jamas.

-Puedo saber a quien?- Dijo acercandose provocativamente a mi.

-De acuerdo.- Dije levemente sonrojada.- Pero escucharas la razon por la cual le dedique la cancion a esa persona, de acuerdo?

-Claro, puedes confiar en mi.

Me aleje de ella y di una vuelta por el camerino hasta detenerme enfrente de una mesa. Tome la botella de agua que estaba ahí y le di un sorbo para aclararme la garganta y continuar.

-Tori yo… le dedique la cancion a…

-Dilo, no tengas miedo de decirlo, no te quedes callada.

-A ti… te dedique esa cancion…

-Jade y-yo…

-Aun no termino.- Le dije ella me animo con su mano a que continuara hablando. –Tori, escucha, se que he sido mala contigo, pero por "X" o "Y" sircunstancia me enamore de ti. Es enserio, lo es, lo juro. Jamas me atreveria a mentir con algo asi.- Le dije al ver su cara de preocupada. –Te amo Tori Vega, solo te pido que me des una oportunidad de demostrarte que enserio te amo y que no quiero herirte.

-Jade.. yo… no lo se.

-Solo dame la oportunidad de conquistarte.

-Eso ya lo hiciste.- Dijo sonriendo y acercandose a mi.

-Entonces, que es lo que no sabes?

-No se si debo esperar a que me beses o besarte por mi cuenta.

Rio ante esto y en ese momento me acerco a ella y la beso dulcemente en su mejilla para despues besar delicadamente sus labios y posar mis manos en su cintura mientras ella rodea mi cuello con las sullas.

Hoy el apellido de Tori cambiara de "Vega" a "West". Exacto nos vamos a casar, despues de mucho tiempo de relacion, bueno no tanto, tenemos 24, seguimos jovenes. Despues de salir de Hollywood Arts nuestras carreras nacieron y ahora somos famosas aquí en Loa Angeles y el mundo. Pero lo mas importante, desde el dia de la cancion, Tori y yo somos una sola y uniremos nuestro amor, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

**Y bueno, el fin. Merezco review? Si algo salio mal haganmelo saber, soy nueva asi que acepto todo comentario. Bueno gracias por leer y de vez en cuando hare fics, aunque ahora que lo pienso hare song-fics, pues tengo varias canciones con las cuales los puedo hacer. Bueno hasta la proxima…Adios!**


End file.
